Rain
by amethyst's tears
Summary: Revised Someone once told me that rain is good. It washes away all your grieve and sorrow, then when sunshine returns, your spirit and mood will return too. To me, rain is frightening, unmerciful and dislikes me.i thought i was everything she'd ever need


**Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Its back! Yes…in case you've read this before…yes it has the same plot except before it was written in some sort of poem form? Now...I hope it's much better and more interesting ^^ I also edited some quotes from the previous so here it is. ENJOY! And review^^**

**Rain**

Someone once told me that rain is good. It washes away all your grieve and sorrow, then when sunshine returns, your spirit and mood will return too. To me, rain is frightening, unmerciful and dislikes me.

* * *

When my girlfriend's best friend first told me, more like warned me about _them,_ I didn't believe her. I mean who in the right mind would believe that their innocent, perfect girlfriend whom you were destined to be with till you die would do that?

But then and again, lately, she's been standing me down, the last 3 dates that I've organised, she told me at the last minute that she had _urgent business_ to attend to and that she'd definitely make it up to me. I accepted it.

Yesterday, she promised to take me out that night, when my knuckle was 2 inches from the wood of her door, I received a phone call…from her. She told me that Sumire was panicking about _something_ and being the great _friend_ she was, she had to be there for her. I let it go, hoping it was true.

Nothing that _her _best friend told me really registered in my head until…right now. I'm meant to be on a date with her right now, except she's _busy_ again. Except she's not, well in my point of view, she's not, but to her, she's in a terribly important meeting.

From the window of Class 2-B, I saw _her _running into _his_ arms. She spoke animatedly and smiled the smile that I thought was only reserved for me. He laughed with her and touched those cheeks that were for me only. Then, under the, no _our_ sakura tree, they kissed.

The image scared my brain. Here I was waiting for her _meeting _to be over, and there _she _was running happily into the passenger seat of _his _car.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I received a text message from her telling me not to wait for her because _Sumire_ was going to drop her home. I thought it was a lame joke, because my _best friend_ looks nothing like Sumire.

My fist clenched till my knuckle were white. I don't know how I am meant to feel right now or what I'm meant to do. Should I be furious and dump her? Should I pretend I didn't see anything and pretend everything was normal? Should I be jealous and burn her and Ruka? _What should I do? _

The smell of smoke filled my nose as I saw a pile of ash on the floor where a desk used to be.

The past four years, what I've been led to believe in for the past for years, the truth of its falsehood crashed down onto me. I thought I was the perfect boyfriend that she wanted me to be. The promises we made…

_Flashback_

_Two middle school students were out of breath when they finally reached the sakura tree. They had run all the way from detention from Jinno-sensei. And they were soaked from head to toes since it was pouring hard._

"_I told you we shouldn't have come here! It's pouring, if I get sick it's your entire fault!" a half angry half excited Mikan shouted._

"_I didn't make you come here, you just decided to follow me," was the genius raven's reply._

"_Yeah well I wasn't gonna let you leave me behind all by myself with that frog."_

"_Hn."_

"_Natsume."_

"…"

"_Na-tsu-me."_

"…"

"_NA-tsume."_

"…"

"_NA-tsu-ME."_

"…"

"_NATSUME!" _

"_WHAT!" the very annoyed Natsume finally replied._

"_I'm wet."_

"_So am I."_

"_I'm cold."_

"_So am I."_

"_Can I hug you?"_

"_So can- WHAT!" he was shocked and slightly blushing, though not possible because the coldness was draining the colour from his face, that is if he ever had colour on his face._

"_Fine, don't bother." It took about 2 minutes and 33 seconds for Natsume's arm to finally snake around Mikan's waist and pull her close._

"_Pervert, promise me, promise me that we'll stay together forever."_

"_Promise." Natsume chuckled when Mikan's pinkie suddenly stuck up into the air. He wrapped his own around hers and whispered gently into her ear._

"_I love you…POLKA!" he laughed. And she laughed with him,_

"_I love you too…JERK!"_

_End flashback_

The promises we made, I thought they were meant to be kept forever. Because I thought she loved me as much as I loved her.

* * *

The park was filled with children as I exited the hospital. The doctor told me that my life-shortening disease is at its final stage and that my operation had been moved forward in order to increase my chance of survival. The operation, he told me, was what my future depended on; life or death. He didn't give me much information, except that it would be performed three days from now.

I wasn't planning to tell her, I wasn't planning to tell him, not now, it's too late. But maybe, maybe I'll tell her best friend.

You might think I'm weird for not telling my _girlfriend_ but I have tried to tell her. I have, all those dates, all the recent ones were set up so that I could tell her, but she stood me up on all of the occasions. In those dates, I wanted to pamper her with my attention, remind her of my undying love and how I would give to be there beside her right till the very end. But there's no point, not now, now before, not later. Ever.

* * *

Throughout my life, I've always imagined myself like this; helpless, dressed in a white hospital gown in the empty white hospital room with the pure white hospital sheets and rain. But one thing I hadn't imagined was the part where I was afraid of waking up after the surgery. I didn't want to wake up; I don't mind not knowing the result of the operation. I didn't really want anything, because I really don't know anything…anymore. I didn't like the sound of my best friend's wet school shoes strutting across the room either. I didn't tell him, I didn't invite him.

My best friend told me that he wouldn't tell _her._

_24hours later  
_

It was a new day when my eyelids lifted. I didn't need to hear sobs and whimpers or see upset, grieving people to know the result. It was raining, and rain is my enemy.

I looked to the doctor just to reassure myself that everything was going to be over now. He shook his head and said sorry, I only had 1 month left in this hell hole.

It was still raining.

* * *

"Come on Natsume, let's jig and go to central town, I need to refill my howalon supply," was the first thing she said to me when I went back to school on Tuesday. No questions about my absence, no question about my frail state, heck I doubt she even sees me as human at all, maybe her bank?

The soft pillow propped me up so I was at an angle in which I was comfortable in and yet I could see everything in the room; my family, the doctors, the nurses, the best friend, her best friend but not her. I knew she wasn't here, I know she wasn't coming but knowing that, I still looked for her. She wasn't here. Still memories flashed through my head, it made me smile, it made me smirk, it made me grimace, it made me annoyed, it made me sad, it made me almost cry.

The rain poured as the doctor handed me a piece of paper and a black biro and told me to write my last message.

When darkness finally came to pick me up, I was sure I was dying a happy man, because it was raining.

A piece of paper slowly glided onto the ground, it read:

"_When sunshine returns, I'm sure you'll be happy, worriless since there is nothing to hinder you from reaching your true joy and passion. The rain washed it away for you."

* * *

_

**The end**

**Hey you readers please review^^ **


End file.
